<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting from April by Tugiacat666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428846">Starting from April</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tugiacat666/pseuds/Tugiacat666'>Tugiacat666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, Light Sadism, Minor Character Death, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tugiacat666/pseuds/Tugiacat666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A "Your Lie in April" AU!</p><p>Milo used to bring happiness to people by playing music until his father said farewell to the world. So depressed the boy is for three years, he meets a young female violinist and knows that his fate is slowly changing to a new page. The journey of him finding himself and getting rid of his despise to music starts during his 14th spring season.</p><p>The feeling of liking someone: "Since the moment I met him, my life has changed. Everything I hear, everything I see, everything I feel, everything around me is full of colors."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Lopez &amp; Milo Murphy, Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase &amp; Milo Murphy &amp; Zack Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black and White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction to three main characters and their usual school life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Welcome to an MML's 'Your Lie in April AU' that I'm currently writing after being inspired by the anime 'Your Lie in April.' It's so amazing and I would totally recommend it.</p><p>Anyway, what makes me write this is the main casts of both MML and YLIA. Both series have a main quartet as main characters so I'd love to see how MML can fit in the relaxing tone and the slight sadness that YLIA has.</p><p>For those who have watched YLIA, you can get an obvious glimpse of where this story is going. But besides the main story in YLIA, I'll try to add some stories belong to MML for the fun of it.</p><p>Have fun while reading, and Happy April Fool's Day!</p><p>Note: a few first chapters are from Milo's POV.</p><p>Disclaimer: 'Your Lie in April' belongs to Arakawa Naoshi and 'Milo Murphy's Law' belongs to Dan and Swampy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“April is almost coming, eh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can’t wait! We shall be free of school after this!”</p><p>April, you say?...</p><p>I sigh to myself as I can’t agree more with what those two girls whom I just walked past have said.</p><p>April, when the snow has been fully melted. The itching cold was replaced by much warmer thin air. At long last, I can finally get to wear only a school uniform today as I walk to school.</p><p>“Recently, I visited a garden full of tulips. Their beautiful purple touched my heart deeply, y’know?”</p><p>“You went that far?... For me, the cherry blossom in our school is outstandingly endearing.”</p><p>As it gets slightly warmer, all kinds of flowers are competing, one kind to another, and each of the kinds performs their utmost beauty. In front of our school, just across the street, there lies a line of cherry blossom that usually grows when April comes.</p><p>And so… I’m thinking about flowers.</p><p>Ah, here comes a few boys from the soccer club.</p><p>“So… what kind of lies do you have in store for April Fool’s Day?”</p><p>“Lies? I don’t have any.”</p><p>“You’re kidding?!! While you’re the king of big fat lies?!!”</p><p>“Hahaha! You have been pranked. Of course I’m lying.”</p><p>“…go figure…”</p><p>“Sorry, but if I tell the truth then it won’t be surprising anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree with you about that.”</p><p>“Like our life… It’s full of unexpected surprises, and that’s why we think we’re telling the truth from one to another, but after all, we’re telling each other big fat lies.”</p><p>The king of lies.</p><p>I know that guy. He’s pretty famous in this school. Handsome and well-built, though with those bunch of lies, he can be an enemy to innocent girls.</p><p>Whoever wants to be another half of that guy, they have my condolence beforehand.</p><p>…I don’t know if he really knows about life or he’s just telling us a big fat lie. Well, what he says back there is quite mature-like.</p><p>It’s fun to be alive in this April, isn’t it?</p><p>Talking about how fun it will be.</p><p>Sharing your experience after sightseeing summer flowers.</p><p>Prepare some lies to tell in April Fool’s Day.</p><p>What can I do really?</p><p>Today is Sunday, the day when members of clubs spend their precious free time doing club activities. I’m no exception. Being free on that day, I decided to walk to school to the music room, and I’m doing just perfect comparing to the schedule.</p><p>…Wait, since when did I have a schedule? I’m telling lies already.</p><p>It seems like a force trying to pull me from home to the room like a magnet pulls metal.</p><p>A familiar feeling burns inside me… I feel like it’s my second home.</p><p>Other students who have clubs to join must be feeling the same way.</p><p>I’m feeling that way too, but a little different.</p><p>…do I have a reason to go there as they do?</p><p>I will just go in… all by myself.</p><p>Entering and thinking about how fun it will be in April.</p><p>Thinking about the cherry blossom which is right in front of my school.</p><p>Thinking about how interesting it is to spread fake news.</p><p>Thinking and thinking… my life… It is so simple.</p><p>I used to have purpose… until I have to walk alone… on this plain path. Around me… everything stays there but I can see that I’m watching a black-and-white movie.</p><p>The black sky I’m imagining.</p><p>The fake white color of trees, walls, outlines of various things…</p><p>Black and white… like a piano keyboard.</p><p>I chuckle to myself and just let it simmer down.</p><p>What can I really do…</p><p>…in April?</p>
<hr/><p>A new day yet the same old job. In the music room where it’s only me and a few other instruments inside. Making music or playing music is not an interest that anyone can follow obviously.</p><p>I’m not making any. And I don’t come here to play.</p><p>I’m here for a part-time job that I have to finish. Now I recall, this music room does give me easy feelings.</p><p>Me and the music room, we have a common interest, am I right?</p><p>A maid-café is hiring me as a composer. ‘Composer’ isn’t really the right word for what I’m doing.</p><p>Let’s just say that a new song has been released and it’s freaking amazing. Having stuck with classics for a long time but I have to admit, it’s no wonder that many people like that song. 30 million views are just too little for that masterpiece.</p><p>It’s now my favorite, and what do you do after making it your favorite?</p><p>Listen to it again! For countless times!</p><p>With that plan being set in motion, I continue a music sheet, check the notes and place it based on what I’m hearing.</p><p>My work is basically ‘putting lyrics in a song’ but in a different way.</p><p>I’m not sure I will stick to this job but right now, I can enjoy myself at last in this way.</p><p>30 minutes have passed.</p><p>That’s quick. The rhythm is kinda quick and it’s something I can’t get easily. Classics are pretty long and tiring meanwhile, but all you have to do is figuring out the notes and play it with such precision.</p><p>I’m slowly gaining new experience on the way, and agree with myself about my self-development.</p><p>Here it is! The part that I want to play on a piano I’m sitting in front of. My instinct just allows me to push on the keyboards. Some magical forces seem to supply me with some unusual energy to play the piano.</p><p>It’s weird that it’s been one of the few times I have played piano. Never call myself a pianist, but I can’t resist playing that damn part of the song for myself.</p><p>If I keep being an aspiring pianist then I won’t be able to finish the music sheet whose deadline takes place on the same day as… today.</p><p>It’s still morning and the sun still shines, hence plenty more of time for me and my trusty ears as tightly bond partners.</p><p>“Oi! You hit it too hard!!” I hear a girl scream from outside. It sounds like a member of the baseball team.</p><p>I usually sit in this room when they coincidentally have some practice games. The noise doesn’t affect me much but imagine how loudly they have screamed from the other side of that glass window.</p><p>“Melissa! Can’t you hit the ball more gently?!! Now you go get the ball back!”</p><p>As soon as I realize what is happening, I hear a loud noise coming from the shattered glass.</p><p>The ball hits directly on my head before I’m ready to do something or at least put a stop to it.</p><p>You can say I have been a bit of careless.</p>
<hr/><p>I slowly gain my consciousness and open my eyes. That land on my head still gives me the tremendous pain that I can’t describe in words. It feels like… outdoor activities.</p><p>Of course I can feel it. Not like I’m a total shut-in or so.</p><p>But… is it just me or has the sun almost set already?</p><p>I can’t tell from a glance of a seemingly immovable body. Half of what I’m seeing can be a lie.</p><p>“Slowly open the door and ask… AHHHH! A murder!”</p><p>This nervous voice from a student girl who has broken many windows in specifically ‘music’ room from time to time.</p><p>I know how this will sound. She’s gonna get away with the crime of almost killing me physically.</p><p>“Gently… step outside…” she whispers</p><p>That alone is enough for me to make me stand up. You can’t get away with your responsibilities forever. The girl’s named Melissa Chase… an important player in the baseball club, and my best friend.</p><p>“Hold on your horses just a sec,” I hold one hand on her shoulder and make that creepy voice. I think I can scare a bit out of her as I look up and face her. “Where dO you think you’re going?!”</p><p>“Waaahhhah! Milo!!! Your face!!! SO SCARY!!” Melissa screams even louder than I expected her to.</p><p>That’s strange? Is my face after unconsciousness really that terrifying…</p><p>…oh my lard…</p><p>“Heh, I’m bleeding,” now I know what’s going on.</p><p>The girl faints right after I calm myself down from what is happening to me apparently.</p><p>Bleeding from forehead to chin is nothing as I have been in worse situations. No wonder half of my vision was lying about the sun almost setting down.</p><p>I carry her to the chair in front of the piano after wiping my blood out my face.</p><p>Instead, I continued the series of writing the music sheet, cancel it after two seasons (or hours) and renew another season (hour) of writing reports for the 9th or 10th broken window glass in a row. As a creator of this series, I can write episodes of reports because of her strong hands and my bad luck.</p><p>Can’t blame her, really. She’s just having fun in a baseball field which is too small for her dreamy hit.</p>
<hr/><p>There. Finish and have prepared a total of one main report and nine copies.</p><p>11:00 a.m., spend one more hour of listening.</p><p>12:00 a.m., get myself something, in this case, noodles, to fill up my stomach.</p><p>Meanwhile, Melissa has been unconscious for many hours. She must have had a bad dream after I scared a heck out of her like that.</p><p>She’s a sports player, and it’s important for a sports player to rest well, and I think I know what my best friend needs.</p><p>“Oh, Milo? Have you seen the hitter Melissa?” a girl from the baseball club asks me.</p><p>“She needs to rest up a little bit so I put her right there! Sorry,” I chuckle awkwardly. “The room doesn’t have a bed so it’s the only thing I can do.”</p><p>“Well, she does need to rest up. Have a good day with your girl, Milo…” that girl is totally playing me around.</p><p>“You wish!!”</p><p>Am I easy enough to be in a romantic relationship with a friend who keeps bugging me with her baseball?</p><p>5:00 p.m., if my eyes don’t steer me wrong, I can see her open her eyes slowly and slowly.</p><p>Never expect her to fully understand the situation after that deep sleep.</p><p>She yawns.</p><p>Yep, I stand corrected.</p><p>“Milo, eh…?” something must have poked under her after muttering those words. “AH?! Milo?! I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, really sorry!! I didn’t mean to kill you with that ball. Guess I was so terrified to your death that I passed out as well.”</p><p>Oi, isn’t this what I call ‘the death of a crazy murderer’?</p><p>I just know to disappointedly look at her nervous body looking around.</p><p>“This must be heaven right? Then that means we can fly like angels!!! Weee!!”</p><p>Her flight crashes after one second, as expected. I can’t help but giggle a little bit. A more mature one like her can sometimes be a hilarious stick.</p><p>“Melissa, can you hand over these reports to the principal for me?” I smirk. “You’re right. As the one who is almost killed by your ball, help me hear those yells and lectures from that man is the least you can do, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You’re not being nice today, Milo. What has gotten into you?” Melissa questions.</p><p>You’re expecting a 14-year-old boy like me to just forgive a mishap that she has done constantly on purpose?</p><p>“Oh, then I guess you can’t handle it,” I can use this chance and joke her a little. “I guess all the blames will be on me then, y’know, with my Murphy’s Law which always causes troubles everywhere it goes-“</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’ll come with you!” she falls for it. “Don’t blame yourself for the incident I cause again!</p><p>Her face makes a cute pout and even if this argument didn’t happen, we would eventually join the lecture together.</p><p>Melissa and I can face any danger together.</p><p>…and she’s lucky that I was nice enough to forgive her so many times.</p><p>After that, I know that I have put a step on a piece of sliver.</p><p>“You haven’t cleaned up?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was too busy arranging the music sheet that I forgot to clean up the scene of the crime.”</p><p>“You’re still mad for it? Petty Milo!?”</p><p>“What about you and your strong hands?” I raise my eyebrow and ask a question I was supposed to ask not too long ago.</p><p>“It’s not my fault that my grips are strong!!!” she yells.</p><p>“Then adjust the force you hit the ball with the bat. You’re too strong for a normal girl!”</p><p>“DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING TO, MILO? A GIRL! YES, A GIRL!!!!!!” now I can feel her body flaming from head to toes to eyes. “IS THIS HOW YOU TALK TO A GIRL, MILO MURPHYY?!!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, alright…” I simply reply as I know nothing can cure or add to her adjustment when hitting the ball. “You go with the reports. I will stay here and clean this up.”</p><p>I used to work with shattered glass a few times. I tell myself like that, and overconfidently use one hand of mine to pick up the piece.</p><p>I can almost touch it until my hand stops moving, and Melissa is the one who puts a stop to it.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“What if you accidentally cut your fingers? What if your parents find out? They will put their blames on either you or me, ya know?!”</p><p>It’s kind of an embarrassing situation but it’s happening.</p><p>Melissa is touching my fingers with her hands. People from outside the room might misunderstand us if we didn’t get out of this soon.</p><p>A camera click is heard. Yep, one person busts us.</p><p>“Oh… oh…” I’m glad that it’s him as I release my hand away from hers.</p><p>He seems to have captured the moment when we held hands, “What’s this? The jinx and the neighbor girl living next door to his house, what bothers them to hold their hands and care for each other like that? This only happens with an old married couple, ya know?”</p><p>“A MARRIED COUPLE IN YOUR DREAMS!!” we both deny his words simultaneously.</p><p>This guy here is another friend of mine, Zack Underwood. His dark skin and the behavior of fonding romantic stuff, constantly falling for beautiful and attractive girls really don’t describe who he truly is – an important player in the football club. A striker who’s ready to burn the opponent’s goal, metaphorically. The best of all the strikers in the Goal Scorers list during his years in middle school.</p><p>“Calm down, old sis and old bro,” he laughs. “I just release your stress before you’re about to meet your real trouble.”</p><p>“Who’s the old sis? And how does that call helping?” Melissa leers at the striker. “If you think I’m old, then how about a strength competition?”</p><p>“Anyway…” I interrupt their argument. “Wait for us, Zack. I’ll get us all some ice cream.”</p><p>“Okie-Dokie! Anything from Melissa’s boyfriend will do,” Zack truly asks that girl a beating.</p><p>As expected, Zack can sit down for a while and hug his poor foot hit with Melissa’s.</p><p>I sincerely hope he can wait for us after being Melissa kicked on the foot.</p><p>Well, it was his fault but we all knew him well. He was doing it for the sake of our enjoyment.</p><p>And… as an old saying goes, ‘a leopard can’t change its spots.’</p>
<hr/><p>“You’re just not learning, aren’t you, Melissa?” Zack says while we are picking up things from the school closet. “What’s the point of finding trouble for you and Milo?”</p><p>“We work things out in the end after all,” she denies her wrongdoings. “Besides, it’s not my fault the ball hit the school’s window. The baseball field lies next to the building, that’s why.”</p><p>“All of the problems have an upside too, ya know,” at least, that’s how I comfort my friends.</p><p>“Wait, what’s the upside of writing reports for this stubborn old sister?” Zack wonders after we have exited the school campus.</p><p>“I don’t know, guess it will be easier to write many more reports in the future,” I state and glance back to the friend girl.</p><p>“Why do you have that weird look on your face?” Melissa questions.</p><p>“Anyway, here’s your ice cream. Got plenty of spare money from that part-time job,” I gladly offer them two ice cream cones.</p><p>“Incredible Milo, already have a part-time job,” Zack nods.</p><p>“You guys are incredible sports players too,” I mean that each of us is incredible in our own way. “But Melissa, you really should help us hear fewer complaints…”</p><p>“Uwaaahahh!!! Delicious ice cream!”</p><p>That girl has totally ignored my wish.</p><p>I’m not incredible or anything, that’s the least I can do as of the moment.</p><p>We are waking home after having some ice cream. And also… talking about random things.</p><p>“By the way, you’re complaining about the position of the school’s main building. For me, as long as I have cute fangirls cheering for me, I don’t have any problem with that,” Zack states.</p><p>“Cute girls and stuff… that’s the only thing you care about,” Melissa shots back.</p><p>“But I feel pity for Milo anyway. I mean, it’s fine if it’s the first time, though if I were you, I could punish her for having done it time to time-“</p><p>“Huh, so what are you going to do on me? Try it!”</p><p>“Zack, she knows her fault so you can consider to forgive her,” I defend for Melissa. She is one of us after all. “Besides, she can’t help it.</p><p>Having a strong sister-like friend who pushed me to the water from the 10-meter height, turns out that we all have some equality in strength right? With that, we can protect each other and such.”</p><p>“Hah, I remember that moment. When we were in third grade, right?” Zack chuckles. “I thought you were gone for good.”</p><p>“Just shut up…” she says after hearing both of us tell each other rumors about the baseball girl.</p><p>After all of those chat, we finally reach the neighborhood where we live. Only a few meters away to our houses.</p><p>“But I seriously tell you, Milo, you shouldn’t be too generous,” Zack advises me. “You won’t receive anything good from it… sorry, I have a call.”</p><p>“Oh?! Isn’t that Keister from the cheerleading squad?” he yells in happiness after receiving a call from that girl. “Sorry guys gotta go!!”</p><p>I know what girl he is referring too. She’s famous at school for her beauty and sweet voice.</p><p>“Man, that guy. He’s easy to fall for someone but turns out, he’s a scaredy-cat for real acts of romance. How many?” Melissa asks.</p><p>“Three, for this years,” I reply</p><p>“That guy, really…” she sighs. “He can be a good friend, but to women like me, he can be a mortal enemy.”</p><p>“But… he’s really a good guy, right?” I tilt my head.</p><p>“Of course, silly! That’s why we can endure him ‘til this moment.”</p><p>‘Endure’ you say…?</p><p>He’s truly an enemy to girls like you, that I can confirm.</p><p>After having talked about his bad habit, we continue our walk together.</p><p>Not too sudden, Melissa asks me something on topic.</p><p>“Speaking of romance, do you specifically like anyone, Milo?” she asks me.</p><p>“Eh?” is the only sound I can say. Yep, unlike Zack who could be perfect as a lead singer of a boyband singing love songs, I don’t know anything about romance aspect.</p><p>“I say, do you like anyone, Milo? Because I heard a girl from my class say that… when you like someone, your life will be more colorful.”</p><p>I also have heard that. I simply smile and say, “Do you think someone will like an unfortunate person like me?”</p><p>“LIE!!!” she suddenly screams and points her finger towards me. “That weird smile you made just then. Always being positive and having a good outlook, but inside you is nothing but a space of infinitive darkness!</p><p>I can see that from your eyes!! They’re NOT sparkling!!”</p><p>“I don’t expect that to happen. I have brown eyes. Unlike you, having blue eyes.”</p><p>“Psst… that way of thinking won’t spark your eyes even one bit! How can you be so oblivious?!! You have to spark your eyes! Your eyes, ya know!!!”</p><p>The way she explains something that’s too dreamy for me… she really has cute eyes.</p><p>“Your eyes…”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your eyes are cute when you say that.”</p><p>I reply to her. And somehow, she stops talking about that topic.</p><p>Bet she feels embarrassed but I know Melissa is much calmer than that level of emotions.</p>
<hr/><p>“Your mom and sister won’t come back home today?” Melissa asks for my mom and my older sister.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re busy. Each month they come back, but sometimes it will be each two months. I can’t tell exactly how busy they are though,” I say. “Besides, I’m used to living alone, and I also have a babysitter.”</p><p>“Tell her I say ‘hi’. I’m going in. Bye-bye!” Melissa waves goodbye as she walks into her house.</p><p>“Ah, see you again,” I wave back as I walk to the house next to hers. We’re next-door neighbors of course.</p><p>I take off my shoes, open the door and walk inside my house as I am greeted by a babysitter who has been looking after me while my parents aren’t here.</p><p>“Hey, Milo! Feeling tired. Oh… your head is bandaged…”</p><p>“I had a small incident, hehe…” I chuckle. “I have come back, Veronica.”</p><p>“Of course you are,” she wraps her arms around me as she pulls me in for a hug.</p><p>Without my parents and sister around, she’s the only person that I can rely on.</p><p>It feels like she’s a long-lost family member.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be leaving my backpack upstairs.”</p><p>“Got it!” she replies.</p>
<hr/><p>I walk to the upper floor of the house and step inside my own room.</p><p>“I’m home, Dad…”</p><p>I do question myself many times: why is my room so simple? Is it because I always cause bad luck that I have to cut down stuff in the room?</p><p>That may be true, but I try to find other answers.</p><p>From my room’s window, I can see Melissa’s room not too far away.</p><p>Being alone right now just makes me recall what she said earlier.</p><p>
  <em>“A girl tells me about how she feels when she likes someone:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since the moment I met him, my life has changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything I hear, everything I see,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything I feel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything around me is full of colors.”</em>
</p><p>But… I’m not like that.</p><p>With me, everything about life is two colors: black and white.</p><p>I can only tell what’s good and what’s bad about a thing. Understanding the feeling is much harder than I expect.</p><p>I’m not like anyone in this world.</p><p>…since that spring of an 11-year-old boy…</p><p>
  <em>“He has played so well. It brought joy to my ears.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well… what’s happening?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Has he been tired?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He must be feeling something sad inside.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He maybe just a joke in our life after all.”</em>
</p><p>…I can’t play music anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friend A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The violinist appears! A new start for a new adventure!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is still being written in Milo's POV. I have to deliver the most out of him or else... it wouldn't be 'Your Lie in April' anymore. Of course, I bring in some bad luck vibes for Milo as well, so it still stays as the MML we know!</p>
<p>Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A rainbow shining after rain, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The flowers of winter bloom again,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All at once I see their colors change.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That was the day I fell in love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, with you right there,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the sun set the sky ablaze.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Felt like something from a movie scene,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A single moment making something so serene.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will not let the memory die -</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>In my heart it lies!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You are the one - It was you all along, teaching me all that I know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even the darkness shines in the night, filling the sky full of stars.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No need to hide your sadness behind the laughter to put on a show,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Cause all of the stars that twinkle so bright - forever will shine where you are.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Will the answer ever be just left up to chance? Or is it planned?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know someday that the road you choose will light up the path to your fate.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(“Hikaru Nara”, translated lyrics by Sam Luff)</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ow… painful…” I can only growl after being hit on the head with a familiar baseball.</p>
<p>“Boring boring, booooriing! What’s with that lifeless expression?!” there we go, an energetic Melissa as usual. “Just how do you value your youth? 14 spring seasons don’t come to let you waste them, ya know?!”</p>
<p>Let me tell you what has been going on.</p>
<p>It’s another day at school. After classes are over, I decide to stay in the classroom and finish the music sheet. It should have been finished yesterday if some girl considered playing more gently.</p>
<p>Deadline is chasing after me and right now time is more valuable than anything. I just have to do what it takes to finish it.</p>
<p>Without any interruption, things were going a lot smoother than I had imagined. Then… there was some interruption.</p>
<p>That ball slammed on my head yet again and before I could realize who had thrown it (obviously), the chair I was sitting on flipped and made me fall over, ended a totally epic fail.</p>
<p>It makes me slightly surprised that she didn’t apologize to me and instead, yells at me about our youth like what she’s doing now.</p>
<p>“You can’t seize your youth when you’re a baby. You didn’t even know what youth was back there.”</p>
<p>“Hmph, nevermind,” she changes the topic, then takes an opposite seat to mine. “Sitting by yourself in the classroom and listen to music alone. You’re really pathetic, you know?”</p>
<p>She takes one of the earphones I’m wearing and puts in on one side of her ears, “Ow… don’t pull too hard.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Awesome!!! Isn’t this the song from that pop-metal band? I heard that it got one million views after 38 hours. Did you hear this song too, Milo? You know how many hearts this song has touched too. And how-“</p>
<p>Metal music is noisy, but she is noisy in an annoying way.</p>
<p>I ignore all of her questions and keep writing off the notes. She just stays without saying a word and listens to the song I turn on on my smartphone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s almost afternoon and she’s still staying with me. She must like this song a lot.</p>
<p>“Say, Milo… are you free this Saturday?”</p>
<p>Wait, is she inviting me to do something, like a date or such? I blush slightly and reply, “Yeah, so?”</p>
<p>“I have this friend girl from my class. She’s a big fan of Zack and she wants me to introduce her to him. Can you come along with me that day?” I see.</p>
<p>Despite Melissa constantly mocks Zack with his bad behavior, she still thinks for him… oh wait, it’s the girl who wants to…</p>
<p>“If that’s that, you can go with Zack. Why inviting me?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Then you want me to interfere their relationship?” Melissa explains. “To ensure that they get along well to each other, two couples would be the best.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see… so you care for Zack after all.”</p>
<p>“I don’t, one bit,” she denies quickly. “Are you dumb? That girl directly asked me to arrange their meeting. I bet that guy will jump out of his heart after seeing her.”</p>
<p>Melissa then shots me a devil glance and asks me after using that smirk on her face, “Aren’t you jealous, Milo? This girl is a beauty, I can tell.”</p>
<p>“Why should I be jealous? I’m happy for Zack, in fact,” I state confidently.</p>
<p>“Lie!”</p>
<p>Hey, have my words meant nothing to you all along? You and Zack are just the same, always ask for a beating.</p>
<p>“Furthermore… she loves playing classics!”</p>
<p>I am astonished after hearing that. There’s also a musician who loves classics in this school?</p>
<p>“Then you two will be friends and you will have someone who loves music to talk to, you will change to talk about instruments if feeling bored. And we’ll make a great quartet. It’s like killing three birds with one arrow!”</p>
<p>I can see how she states that. But talking about music… when you don’t want to talk about music anymore.</p>
<p>“Two birds…” I reply. “Truth being told, I haven’t played music for two years and I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“You lie again! Who was sitting in the music room all day in front of the piano?”</p>
<p>“It’s my part-time job.”</p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> your part-time job?!” Melissa knows it for the first time.</p>
<p>“I was hired to arrange some songs on music sheets. It’s like doing karaoke.”</p>
<p>“You can write it on your own, why do you need a piano?”</p>
<p>“I’m just checking the sound…”</p>
<p>Melissa was right: me right now is truly pathetic. From the one who loved music and brought that love to people with all of his heart, to the person who despises the very thing that brought his dad away from life and he now is a student being hired to write music for others while not being able to play it on his own.</p>
<p>“There are… plenty more of part-time jobs that won’t make you feel ashamed of yourself, ya know.”</p>
<p>Is this girl reading my mind? I’m not surprised by someone who has been there with me for a long time.</p>
<p>“Because Milo… is the coolest when you play that cheerful music.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The music I played used to cheer people up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My dad is a professional accordionist. He and I have visited and performed at many places in town, or even abroad. Anywhere needs a chunk of my dad’s cheerful music, he will be there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Due to my parents’ conflicts, my father and I separated from my mom and my older sister. They are currently working abroad and my sister helps her out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, I was in love with him and his accordion so much that I wanted to become him one day. That admiration kickstarted my path of becoming an accordionist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The accordion was hard to play and heavy to carry, even though my dad had bought for me a much more lighter one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And so everyday, day by day, I tried to practice many songs. Practicing from day to night during holiday. Practicing before breakfast and after shower during school days. I never missed a day to hear the sound of my accordion that had been my dear friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My dad helped me a lot. He inspired me of course, then taught me the basics, made a rest-up schedule that I wasn’t used to following. Without two members of my family, we still took care of each other very well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We shared the fun, the sadness, some bittersweet moments, the joy from who had heard us performing each night: children down at the lonely streets, lonely elders, even people from a bar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We did that for living, but my dad was always saying something weird that I, as a boy whose ages can be counted with fingers, didn’t really understand. Sentences that every time I want to reference it, I have to start with ‘as my dad always says…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We did it for living, but he said it was more than just our income.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I remember hearing him say something like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Life of a musician is tough, son. Thinking about our income wouldn’t help us in any way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So don’t worry about anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you play, it’s not important what you’re playing, it’s how you play it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The feelings in your heart are the answers you need.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To live with just playing music would be tough and if my father and I didn’t look for part-time jobs, we wouldn’t live up to our passion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wouldn’t be living to continue my passion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until one day… my dad had passed away when I was 11.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoping I could continue to live up with my dad’s dream, I eventually wore out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Couldn’t hear anything but the painful music that my dad had to endure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The music that brought my dad away from me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The music which I loved more than anything in the world betrayed my own will.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It isn’t fun to continue that dream anymore. And it has been three years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Three years of finding what I really want to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Playing music won’t bring me as much fun as it used to with my dad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Writing music sheets for others while feeling ashamed of yourself because you can’t perform it for yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Life used to be colorful, and now… it feels so monotone.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another Saturday and as promised, I am standing in front of the park and waiting for Melissa and Zack. The cherry blossoms have bloomed and they’re giving me a nice feeling of an actual spring. They’re like a young girl: beautiful and innocent. They’re like a mother: forgiving and mature.</p>
<p>They have tried to fill the void inside me. A black void can never be filled up like my own backpack but the flowers make me feel like I still have something in this life to live for.</p>
<p>They have tried to warm my frozen heart. A frozen, solid heart can’t easily melt but the flowers warm it up enough to live through cold days.</p>
<p>Enough about flowers: let’s talk about those two sports players. They set me out here and let me wait for them?</p>
<p>“They’re five minutes late…” I say as I check my watch.</p>
<p>The wind blows harder than usual. It won’t be good if that’s a sign of an upcoming storm.</p>
<p>“But they do say that she’s here…”</p>
<p>As I walk inside the park, a sound hits directly through my ears.</p>
<p>This weird sound from a melodica, not too clear but I can feel which instrument it comes from. Something inside the soul of a young musician has the chance to spark a little.</p>
<p>I come by a tree and see something on a branch, “Someone left the jeans and shoes here…”</p>
<p>This attractive sound keeps attracting me somehow, with no reason. Someone really remembers that classic.</p>
<p>‘A Morning of the Slag Ravine’, Pazu in Castle of the Sky.</p>
<p>Classic. It’s truly one of the classics. And someone is pouring her feelings into that performance. The excellence coming from the performance, yet still being so pleasant. I also heard that playing style from my dad.</p>
<p>The closer I reach the source, the more obvious I can understand the feeling in her music.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>Classic…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Furthermore… she loves playing classics!”</em>
</p>
<p>That music reaches me from a long distance, and now, I have reached the person playing it. It could be… that girl Melissa was telling me.</p>
<p>It does come from a girl. The sound coming from her melodica is as sweet as candy, as fresh as tea poured into a cup. It’s peaceful yet cheerful at the same time.</p>
<p>She swings around to the music like an angel, or a goddess that has been sent to the world. She owns some sort of light shining around her that I haven’t been familiar with. It’s like… you can see something as shiny and obvious in the rain.</p>
<p>There are other kids who are watching her as well. They must have been attracted by her music as I am.</p>
<p>There’s something musical and different in her that I can’t resist.</p>
<p>Let us wait and see… oh, she stops.</p>
<p>She stops playing. The girl gently puts down her melodica. I can only manage to look her from the back. I’m afraid that I would startle her if I faced her directly. Like the shy plant closing its leaves after being touched.</p>
<p>Then she surprises me by looking back to my face. I believe she already had a clue to where I’m standing that she can turn to face me like that. She even looks at me with her teary face.</p>
<p>I wonder how that happens…</p>
<p>“Oh…” she coughs a little bit. “The wind sure blows hard today and so do I,” then she giggles.</p>
<p>She turns to look at the kids. They seem to be a bit disappointed.</p>
<p>“Hey, sis, where’s the pigeon?” a boy questions.</p>
<p>“They didn’t come? Guess it wasn’t loud enough.”</p>
<p>I see, so it was a song to call some pigeons out for these children.</p>
<p>“Come on… we have been expecting for it…” another kid says sadly. “I told you that you had to use a trumpet.”</p>
<p>“Or a pianica!”</p>
<p>She puts a warm smile in front of the kids before motivating them, “Your country, race, belief or living style don’t mean anything to music.</p>
<p>Let’s play with all we’ve got!”</p>
<p>The kids nod at once and raise their own instruments up high, “Yeah!!!”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!”</p>
<p>And so, the girl and the children play that song together. Their sound when combining will definitely be heard by the pigeons from above.</p>
<p>I’m surprised by the music abilities of these children. Just like the girl who is cheerfully playing without making any mistake, the kids are having a good time as well.</p>
<p>They’re making a great version of Bremen Town Musicians. They’re like musicians wandering from street to street and playing music for the fun of it… which I used to do with my father.</p>
<p>…good memories can’t come back to you, but the picture they’re making does remind me of what a great time I had.</p>
<p>Picture…</p>
<p>It’s rare to see this moment so I decide to take a picture for myself.</p>
<p>And just as they have expected, the pigeons have come.</p>
<p>“The pigeons! They really come!”</p>
<p>It’s the enjoyment you receive after having made an effort. You can’t ask a nicer outcome for that.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the wind blows super hard right at the moment I take a picture. It sure sends that poor kid’s hat far away.</p>
<p>Then I just realize… I have done something stupid when it blows up the pink skirt she was wearing.</p>
<p>Wait, she sees me holding a camera right at the moment she holds the skirt back. I pretend to play dumb, as I hope the bad thing that I immidiately think of wouldn’t happen.</p>
<p>She picks up the melodica and… swings it against me?!!!</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing, you pervert?!!”</p>
<p>She hits one hit directly on my face, as I run for my life while she’s chasing me and using her melodica as a weapon.</p>
<p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now how am I supposed to get married?!!!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorryyy!! It was just a pure coincidence!!!”</p>
<p>She is more fierce than I thought she was… of course, any girl would be this fierce when someone suddenly takes an embarrassing photo of them!</p>
<p>I didn’t do anything, but in this case, you just can’t defend yourself anymore!!!</p>
<p>No more thinking!!! Let’s just outrun this instrument-destroyer first.</p>
<p>“Wait!!! The thing you’re holding is my jeans…</p>
<p>Stupid pervert!!! How much of a low person you are!???”</p>
<p>“I beg you, don’t use the instrument as a weaponn!!”</p>
<p>I scream back, as I believe the kids are surely feeling bad for their own instruments as well. Those are being used as this girl’s weapons to punish perverts who have caused an unexpected coincidence like me!</p>
<p>After this, I’ll have another excuse to write in the doctor’s note for nose bleeding…!</p>
<p>“Haha!! I got you!” she pushes me down, her melodica gets a hold against my neck. “YOU are Re-Mi-La-Re!!”</p>
<p>Re-Mi-La-Re… D-E-A-D…</p>
<p>Not good…</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, I didn’t do anything wrong!!!” I scream to excuse myself and to call for help.</p>
<p>“Oh, isn’t that Amanda?”</p>
<p>Wait, it’s Melissa’s voice. Then Zack must be along with her, too.</p>
<p>Am I saved?</p>
<p>“Why, hello, Melissa. You finally come,” she greets her with the voice of an angel.</p>
<p>Now I realize I was so dumb that I fell for this fake angel.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Melissa clearing her throat tells me that I have been officially saved. She’s gonna let us start over.</p>
<p>“So… let us start over. This girl here is my classmate, Amanda Lopez.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you,” her shiny happy face really deceives some people. Guess I have to find out more about sparkling eyes Melissa said to me.</p>
<p>“And… here is a soccer player, Zack Underwood. He does look more like a boyband, but he’s actually the captain of the soccer team.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” he calmly greets her.</p>
<p>I can tell that he has fallen for her and praised Melissa for a job well done.</p>
<p>“I’m in your help from now on,” Amanda sweetly says to Zack. They have already looked like a couple in ten seconds?</p>
<p>“Here will be in your help too,” Zack shows his grin and trust to that musical girl.</p>
<p>Zack, I seriously advise you to look up more detail about this two-face girl. I am feeling so dumb right now.</p>
<p>Wait, so what am I in this group?</p>
<p>“And less importantly, this is Friend A that I have told you about.”</p>
<p>“Oh my…” she runs to me and apologizes. “Sorry for my attitude back there…”</p>
<p>…or not as she whispers, “Don’t you DARE say a word about that moment!!!”</p>
<p>“How’s she, Milo? Isn’t she so polite?”</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” that girl flatters. “It’s just what I always do...”</p>
<p>Well, at least the meeting isn’t ruined by that moment. I would be so shameful if it was.</p>
<p>“Hey, Milo,” Melissa elbows me. “We’re coming over a bit late and you attack first. You sure are looking for chances, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“What you saw was a pure misunderstanding!!” I scream back to her.</p>
<p>“Right right…,” she doesn’t seem to agree with me. “But bad for you. Amanda likes Zack so she makes us come here, and you’re just Friend A, a side character. You won’t stand a chance.”</p>
<p>“Who even stands a chance with that beast…” I exclaim.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s almost time for me to go,” Amanda now looks a bit hurry. I wonder where she is going to while Zack asks her directly.</p>
<p>“Somewhere not too far from here,” Melissa points to a building nearby… oh…</p>
<p>I know this place. I used to perform there many times.</p>
<p>It’s the Swampy Music Hall.</p>
<p>Of course, this Amanda is a musician after all. So she’s gonna watch the performances, or…</p>
<p>“Swampy Music Hall…” Amanda reveals. “…is where I am performing today.</p>
<p>After all, I am a violinist.”</p>
<p>She looks at me again. I am kinda surprised by that revelation. Is she… also a performer… like I used to?</p>
<p>She can be staring back at Melissa or Zack but I can feel those eyes from her… it’s not just the first time... they’re trying to tell me something.</p>
<p>“A violinist?!! You’re the best, Amanda!”</p>
<p>“I am, right?”</p>
<p>Something that looks so near but yet impossible to reach.</p>
<p>I know this will just sadden me even more. Why finding a reason to play when you lost the person you can play along?</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Milo!”</p>
<p>I face down and deny that invitation.</p>
<p>After all, I upset that girl for my stupid act.</p>
<p>I’m not important to the group, just a friend A. I’m not complaining or anything…it’s just that there won’t be any difference, with or without me.</p>
<p>I have already lost interest to play music. They will just bring sadness to my life. I’m a disgrace to music… and everything.</p>
<p>Face it, Milo. You will feel a bit sad when turning down that invitation, but it’s better than facing the sadness you’re trying to avoid for a big period of life.</p>
<p>“I’m… not going. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>But… when it’s about time I avoided it, she holds my hand. That girl, the violinist…</p>
<p>She caresses the hands while looking at her eyes, “You will go too.”</p>
<p>The third time she stares directly at me, and I realize what she has been trying to say.</p>
<p>Her hand softly touches mine and feels like we start over again. That act of politeness was fake, but this feels so real… the message she delivers through eye contact.</p>
<p>She pulls me against my will to where the hall is. I’m against my will too.</p>
<p>I just don’t know what else to do but let her pull me back to the infinitive darkness.</p>
<p>Or rather, a new adventure awaits for me. The first step to purify the contaminated water of the large sea where I’m sailing and searching…</p>
<p>…for a way to get out.</p>
<p>Since that spring of a 14-year-old boy…</p>
<p>“Hurry up, Amanda dear, Milo!”</p>
<p>“You two don’t wanna be late, do you?”</p>
<p>…I was pulled by you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>